<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ametrine by amaryllis_radiata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096595">Ametrine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaryllis_radiata/pseuds/amaryllis_radiata'>amaryllis_radiata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fashion Disaster, M/M, SasoDeiWeek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaryllis_radiata/pseuds/amaryllis_radiata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look like a bee. Want me to make you some antennae?”</p><p>Day Four of SasoDei Week 2020: Fashion Disaster</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara &amp; Sasori (Naruto), Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ametrine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look like a bee.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deidara was wearing pants so yellow that they almost appeared neon even in the dim lighting of their living room. He had cut up a black t-shirt until it barely constituted as a crop top and put it over a long-sleeved fishnet shirt, accessorizing with yellow and black jelly bracelets. His hair was in its normal half-up style, and he’d done his usual eyeliner, but it looked like he’d applied yellow-orange eyeshadow as well. He had been in the process of pulling on black knee-high boots when Sasori had gotten home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want me to make you some antennae?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up, hmm! I am not a bee. The group is going as different colors for Halloween and I got yellow.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you miss out on blue?” Sasori asked, wondering at himself for even caring as he kicked off his shoes onto the shoe rack.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Konan claimed it first, and Kisame called indigo. You’re purple, by the way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sasori paused mid-hanging up his keys to glare at his roommate. “Who said I was going?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did, obviously, hmm.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t have anything purple.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yes you do. I got you an outfit so you couldn’t back out of this,” Deidara grinned, zipping up his left boot and gesturing for Sasori to follow him down the hallway to his room. Sasori sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not backing out if I never agreed to come in the first place.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah it is. Here, put these on!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sasori stared at the predominantly purple fabric that was being shoved into his arms for a moment before frowning at Deidara. “Whose idea was this?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? You getting purple? Oh, Konan’s, I think. I thought red because of your hair but that asshole Itachi had already-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I meant the Crayola crayons Halloween theme, Deidara.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I think it was Pein’s, actually.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There didn’t seem to be any easy way to get out of the whole thing, and so Sasori found himself tugging off his sweater and pulling on a black-and-purple-striped tank top. Deidara had gotten him purple skinny jeans that were so low-rise that his hipbones were just visible above them where the tank top didn’t quite reach. He had purple arm warmers that didn’t quite match the purples of his shirt and pants, and Sasori found himself frowning at the mirror. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please tell me you have a sweater or hoodie to go over this. I’m going to freeze to death.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned in time to watch Deidara look away quickly from his stomach and barely resisted rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not that cold, Sasori. I’ve probably got a black hoodie you can wear, hmm. I did find you a hat, hang on.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hoodie was baggy in comparison to the rest of the outfit, but it did at least cover him. The hat, on the other hand, Sasori was ready to toss directly into a fire. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“An eggplant, Deidara. Really?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The black beanie had an embroidered eggplant on the band, its fold stitched unto place so he couldn’t even turn it inside out. Deidara looked like he was trying best not to smirk as he tugged it onto Sasori’s head. “Yeah, really. Couldn’t find a purple one on such short notice but this makes it count.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so full of shit,” Sasori grumbled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm, maybe. Go put on your black Converse so we can get there in time!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sasori stole one last look into the mirror, cringing a little at the mid-2000’s ensembles Deidara had managed to scrape together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We look like a fashion-disaster blog’s dream come true.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you mean we look hot. Also,” Deidara leaned in over his shoulder, grinning at him in the mirror before slipping his arms around his waist. “Yellow and purple are complementary.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Idiot.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So they were. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had no clue what to write for this prompt, so here we are. For the curious:</p><p>Black - Kakuzu <br/>White - Hidan<br/>Red - Itachi <br/>Orange - Pein<br/>Yellow - Deidara<br/>Green - Zetsu<br/>Blue - Konan<br/>Indigo - Kisame<br/>Purple - Sasori<br/>Brown - Tobi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>